


There is freedom in the dark

by Pengi



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, black sails au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: "Harry, my truest love. Know no shame. - M.H."





	

В жизни Гарри Харта было всего две любви.

Море, переменчивое и опасное, дарующее и отнимающее жизнь. Морю всё равно кто ты, перед ним все равны. Морем были пленены и очарованы многие, но оно никому не подчинялось. 

Другой его любовью был Майкрофт. Похожий на бушующую стихию, Майкрофт был полон идей и силы, перед которой Гарри не смог устоять.

Можно любить море, но нельзя забывать что в любой момент оно может отнять у тебя всё. Или подарить блага, о которых даже не мечтал.

Гарри никогда не думал что можно любить так. Так, что дыхание перехватывает и сердцу тесно в груди. Так, что всё золото мира меркнет по сравнению с одним лишь взглядом. Так, что когда из рук вырывают самое дорогое что было у него в жизни - стынет кровь. Её место занимает вода. Солёная, как море. Как слёзы. Гарри не плачет. Вместо этого он проливает кровь, пытаясь воплотить мечту Майкрофта.

Когда-то это была их мечта. Новый свет, новые устои, свобода, безопасность, процветание. Гарри уже давно ни о чём не мечтает. Единственное что даёт ему силы идти вперед это идея, за которую они так дорого заплатили.

В жизни Гарри Харта была любовь. У капитана Галахада - только море. Бескрайнее море боли и затаённого гнева.

Когда его нашли пираты, окровавленного и брошенного умирать, только мысль о том что он должен отомстить всем кто забрал у него Майкрофта заставила его встать. Галахад смог убедить пиратов что будет им полезен. Отдав столько лет служению королевскому флоту он был одним из лучших и знал это. Спустя пару месяцев в этом убедились и остальные. Вскоре его выбрали капитаном. Не знающий жалости, хитроумный капитан Галахад быстро заработал себе репутацию грозы морей. 

С годами становилось всё сложнее вспоминать голос Майкрофта, вкус его губ. Но Гарри точно знал что никогда не забудет цвет его глаз. Как море в облачный день, серо-голубое от горизонта до горизонта.

С годами молва о нём распространилась далеко за пределы Карибского моря. Одноглазый капитан Моржа наводил страх в сердца моряков. Торговые суда предпочитали сдаваться ему без сопротивления. Военные же корабли, отправленные для борьбы с ним, никогда не возвращались обратно. 

Когда они взяли на абордаж небольшой корабль, следующий под под английским флагом, Капитан Галахад не ожидал, что найдёт на нём настоящее сокровище. 

Капитан Восточного ветра отдал пиратам документы, согласно которым его корабль шёл практически порожняком, никаких товаров, шерсти или шёлка. Только пассажиры и их личные вещи. Быстро смекнув что пассажиры оплатившие целый корабль могут быть ценной добычей, капитан Галахад отдал приказ найти их и привести к нему. 

Когда в его каюту привели мужчину средних лет, непримечательно одетого, но держащегося с достоинством, Гарри не сразу узнал Майкрофта. Пять лет он оплакивал его смерть и теперь просто не мог поверить своим глазам. Судя по тому каким растерянным и уязвимым стал взгляд Майкрофта, он тоже не был готов к этой встрече. 

\- Оставьте нас! - приказал Гарри, кое-как собравшись с мыслями.

Когда они наконец-то остались наедине, Гарри медленно подошел к нему, боясь спугнуть, словно мираж. Он жадно вглядывался в лицо Майкрофта, заново запоминая его. Самой большой разницей было то что Майкрофт отрастил бороду, которая, однако, не делала его суровей, а наоборот, будто смягчала острые черты лица. 

Майкрофт ожил, словно опомнившись ото сна и сделал уверенный шаг вперёд, сокращая расстояние между ними и обнял Гарри, тут же зарываясь лицом ему в шею. Такой знакомый жест. Сердце щемило и разрывало на части. Гарри попытался вложить все свои чувства в одно объятье, но не мог, они грозились затопить его.

\- Майкрофт, - неуверенно позвал он, вспоминая как это имя звучит из его уст. - Я думал что потерял тебя навсегда. Мне сказали что ты умер в той лечебнице.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Гарри потянулся за поцелуем. Почувствовать снова дыхание Майкрофта на своих губах было важнее, чем любые разговоры. 

Они оба изменились за пять лет, но держать Майкрофта в своих объятьях было словно вернуться домой. Как же он скучал. Невозможно было насытиться этим поцелуем, хотелось руками и губами исследовать каждый сантиметр, убедиться на месте ли каждая веснушка, которую он помнил. Они ему снились, солнечные пятнышки на белоснежной коже. Иногда глядя ночью на звёздное небо он выбирал какое созвездие больше похоже на россыпь веснушек на спине Майкрофта.

Но они оба изменились за пять лет. Гарри стал настолько далёк от офицера флота Его Величества, насколько это возможно. Его руки были по локоть в крови. Внезапно он понял что не может прикасаться этими руками к Майкрофту, пока тот не узнает о капитане Галахаде всё.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, - предложил он, с трудом отстранившись от Майкрофта. Он хотел было отступить на шаг, но Майкрофт удержал его, отказываясь отпускать хоть ненадолго. Вместе они подошли к кушетке, стоящей у стены и присели, всё ещё касаясь друг друга.

\- Я пробыл в Шерринфорде почти три месяца, - начал Майкрофт. - Со временем мне удалось добиться расположения персонала, кого-то запугать, кого-то подкупить. Они помогли подстроить моё самоубийство. Официально Майкрофта Холмса не стало. К тому времени как я выбрался оттуда и связался с верными мне людьми, до меня дошли слухи что ты погиб. Я не поверил этому. Не мог поверить, сердце твердило мне что ты жив, что я бы почувствовал твою смерть даже на расстоянии. Первым делом я отправился по твоим следам. Нашёл тех, кому дядя Руди заплатил за твоё убийство. Все до одного они повторяли что ты умер, - на этом месте Майкрофт запнулся, сморщившись словно от боли. - После этого я заставил себя поверить в твою смерть, иначе сошёл бы с ума. После Шерринфорда и расставания с тобой я уже был близок к тому, чтобы потерять рассудок.

Гарри не удержался и обнял Майкрофта. Свой рассказ он начал не глядя Майкрофту в глаза, что возможно было к лучшему. 

\- Когда леди Смоллвуд сообщила мне о том что ты не выдержал тяготы той проклятой лечебницы и отнял собственную жизнь, я понял что уже ничто в этом мире меня не утешит и не остановит. Мой план заручиться поддержкой в Америке, чтобы противостоять твоему дяде, был забыт. Ни о чём в жизни я не сожалел так, как о решении уехать из Англии. Это был трусливый поступок и я думал что заплатил за него самым дорогим. Поняв, что договариваться с твоим дядей уже нет смысла, я решил избавиться от него собственными руками. На пути из Бостона в Англию меня нашли те наёмники. Мы пришвартовались у Нью-Провиденс, пополнить запасы пресной воды. На берегу меня уже ждали с оружием. Оказалось что капитан корабля продал им информацию о том, где меня найти. Я сражался как мог, но после выстрела в голову потерял сознание. На шум сбежались оказавшиеся неподалеку пираты и наёмники поспешили ретироваться. Мерлин, квартирмейстер на Морже, убедил команду не добивать меня на месте, а привести доктора, - Гарри замолчал на какое-то время, не зная как продолжить. - Спустя год мне попалась информация о том, что Рудольф Холмс отбыл из Англии на борту Марии Элейн и направляется в Америку. Я выследил его и убил.

Гарри не знал как Майкрофт отреагирует на это. Рудольф Холмс был ярым противником их планов на будущее Нассау. Поняв, что племянника не остановить, он заточил Майкрофта в Шерринфорде, угрожая публичным разоблачением их с Гарри отношений. Но Гарри знал что тот был для Майкрофта не только дядей, но и наставником, к которому он прислушивался долгое время.

\- Дядя Руди покинул Англию не просто так. После Шерринфорда я ушёл в тень, но не перестал накапливать влияние. Наоборот, теперь мои усилия подкреплялись жаждой мести. Я хотел обрести достаточно власти, чтобы больше никто не посмел даже советовать мне, как поступать и о чём говорить. Я вынудил его покинуть Англию навсегда и был ничуть не расстроен, узнав о его смерти от рук пирата. 

Майкрофт повернулся так, чтобы посмотреть Гарри в глаза и тот понял, что хоть они оба изменились это не значит, что они не смогут понять друг друга. 

\- Галахад! - вдруг воскликнул Майкрофт. - Как я раньше не догадался. Ты всё ещё помнишь то собрание сочинений Томаса Мэлори, что я тебе подарил? - спросил он.

\- Конечно, - ответил Гарри. - Все эти годы я хранил эту книгу и память о том как ты любил читать мне про короля Артура и его доблестных рыцарях. 

\- Знаешь ли ты, что я отправился в это путешествие чтобы найти тебя? - внезапно спросил Майкрофт. 

\- Меня? - удивился Гарри.

\- Капитана Галахада. У меня есть к нему предложение о будущем Нассау. Я заручился достаточной поддержкой, чтобы воплотить наши планы в жизнь.

\- Новый свет и свобода, - Гарри тысячу раз повторял про себя эти слова.

\- Свобода, - эхом отозвался Майкрофт и потянулся за поцелуем.

На этот раз Гарри не сдерживал и не останавливал себя.

Корабль тихонько покачивался на волнах и жил своей жизнью, где-то вдалеке были слышны разговоры команды, однако никто из них не отваживался подойти к каюте капитана. Особенно после того как Мерлин, решивший было спросить что им делать дальше, не успел даже постучать в дверь, как отпрянул от неё, словно ошпаренный, а потом, странно улыбаясь, настрого запретил всем мешать капитану и его гостю.


End file.
